


Now Is The Time

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Going to a soccer game with Duncan and Lilly was not what Logan expected to change his life.
Relationships: Lilly Kane & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls & Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Now Is The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Cup of Life by Ricky Martin. (Excuse me while I go dance around my living room now.)
> 
> One day, I might write a soulmate AU that goes further than these two saying each other's words. Today is not that day. Hope you enjoy!

No one expected to meet their soulmate very early on in life. Most people met their soulmate in their late teens or later.

So, of course, Logan met his soulmate when he was twelve years old. He was a rebel like that.

It started when his oldest friend showed up to get him out of the house. Because Neptune, Logan made very clear when they’d talked on the phone earlier, was absolutely the last place he wanted to be. He’d decided the only thing that made this town even remotely worthwhile was DK and his sister—who was hot and seemed like she’d be fun. Still, something held him back from flirting with her when she winked at him not long after she walked in when they came to pick him up.

“Stop flirting, Lilly,” Duncan groaned, rolling his eyes as Logan closed the door behind them as they all headed towards the car.

“I have no idea what you mean, my dear Donut,” Lilly replied, batting her eyelashes at Duncan with a wide grin.

Duncan shot Logan an apologetic look and shook his head. “Come on, man,” he said. He grinned. “Lilly can sit up front.” Before Lilly could do more than shriek in protest, Duncan had shoved Logan in the backseat and followed him, shutting the door behind him with a laugh.

In the driver’s seat, Jake glanced back at them. “Don’t wind your sister up too much, Duncan,” he said even as the door flew open and Lilly threw herself into the passenger seat, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“What are we waiting for?” she asked. “We’re going to be late.” She clapped her hands. “Chop, chop, Dad!”

Logan looked at Duncan and smirked at the way Duncan was once again rolling his eyes while shooting Logan a look that he easily translated to, _See what I have to deal with?_ His smirk turned to a grin and he fought back a laugh as they pulled away from the house.

Maybe, he decided, Neptune wouldn’t be too terrible.

~*~*~

“Yeah! Go Veronica!” Lilly jumped up, shouting in excitement as she waved her arms in the air as if she had pompoms. “Kick their asses!”

“Lilly,” Jake warned, sounding more amused than upset. Logan raised an eyebrow at the exchange, knowing full well he’d get more than just a warning if he pulled that in public.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Kick their butts!” She jumped up and down then glared at the other team. “You cheating losers! Come on, Veronica Mars, get them!”

Logan leaned away from her and turned towards Duncan who looked like he was seconds away from joining his sister in shouting at the other team. “Hey, DK, is soccer always this vicious?” he asked quietly.

Duncan grinned and laughed a little. “It is when Veronica plays.”

“Right. Tiny blonde is violent. Got it,” Logan said as he settled back in his seat and turned back to the game.

If he was honest with himself, it was actually pretty funny to watch one of the shortest players on the field basically steamroll over the players on the other team while making sure her teammates’ backs were covered. Her hair was in French braid pigtails, both her knees and at least one elbow were scraped up, there were grass stains on her knee socks, and her eyes were narrowed as she watched the girls on the other team. Logan thought it was entirely possible that she was plotting the murder of her competitors.

This was the most entertaining thing Logan had seen in weeks.

~*~*~

“You know, when I was thinking that your friend looked like she was going to murder the competition, I was only joking,” Logan said as he stood with Duncan and Lilly, waiting for their friend to join them.

Lilly laughed. “Veronica may look sweet and innocent most of the time but she’s vicious when she wants to be.”

“Especially if the other team starts trying to cheat,” Duncan added. “She hates it when they pull that crap.”

“Note to self, play fair.” He grinned when Lilly and Duncan snorted at the same time.

Those two were weird like that.

“Veronica!” Lilly waved, drawing the other girl’s attention. A bright grin appeared on Veronica’s face when she saw them and she broke into a run, bolting around a group of people and launching herself at Lilly with a laugh.

“You came,” she said, still laughing.

“Well, duh,” Lilly replied, hugging her tightly. “It was your championship game, I wasn’t going to miss it.” 

Veronica was still grinning, the smile on Lilly’s face just as bright in return, when she pulled back. “How silly of me to think otherwise.”

“Obviously.” Lilly made a face when Duncan moved forward and hugged Veronica.

“Way to take out #45,” Duncan told her with a laugh. “Knew you could do it.” 

“Thanks,” she said, hugging him back. “But also, she totally deserved it.”

He nodded in agreement. “No question.”

“Whatever,” Lilly interrupted, pulling Veronica out of Duncan’s arms. “Moving on from Donut, there’s someone you need to meet!” She entwined their fingers and pulled her over to Logan. “Veronica Mars, this is Logan Echolls. Logan Echolls, this is my best friend in the whole world, Veronica Mars.”

Logan smirked. “Until you, I had no idea soccer was so violent.”

Veronica’s eyes widened, a look of surprise flashing over her face and then she smiled. “I promise not to ever make you bleed,” she assured him even as Lilly’s eyes lit up with understanding and excitement (she and Veronica had known each other’s words for years).

He sucked in a breath as the words on his upper thigh burned and Logan just knew that they’d be black instead of gray now. 

Staring at Veronica, he slowly smiled and made a mental note to thank his mom.

Moving to Neptune was the best idea she’d ever had.


End file.
